The present invention relates generally to a wall panel system, and in particular, to an improved wall panel, components therefore and a method for making the wall panel.
Panel systems are commonly used to divide large, open office space into separate work spaces. For example, Herman Miller, Inc., the assignee of the present application, manufacturers and sells two such work space management systems: the ACTION OFFICE(copyright) system and the ETHOSPACE(copyright) system. Often, wall panels arranged in such systems include an internal frame with a sheet of wall board or comparable material attached to the side of the frame. Typically, the frame is made from roll-formed or extruded metal, with the wall board adhesively secured to the side of the metal frame members. Each side of the wall panel usually is covered with a fabric that is either bonded to the frame, or attached with an elastic band, so as to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance to the user.
Adjacent wall panels in the system typically are connected to one another with a variety of connector assemblies. For example, wall panels placed end-to-end commonly are connected to each other, while wall panels oriented perpendicular to each other in a two-way, three-way or four-way configuration typically are connected to a corner post located at the junction of the intersecting panels. Typically, a cover is attached to those sides of the corner post not connected to a wall panel so as to provide an aesthetically pleasing surface that matches the surface of the adjacent panels.
Wall panels often are provided with wire management capabilities, typically including horizontal wire channels positioned at the top and bottom of the panel. Wall panels may also include vertical channels, typically formed by the vertical frame members, that extend between the top and bottom of the panel. Typically, wall panels having a horizontal channel at the top of the panel also provide a top cap to cover the channel. When a corner post is interposed between panels, a cap also is installed on top of the corner post to provide a continuous, unbroken line across the top of a system of wall panels.
Wall panels may also include power distribution systems, whereby the wall panels can be electrically connected so as to provide the user with access to power in each work space created by the system of wall panels.
Briefly stated, one aspect of the invention is directed to an improved wall panel. The wall panel includes a rectangular frame, a pair of sheetlike wall members and two thin decorative sheets. The rectangular frame includes two spaced apart, and generally parallel vertical side frame members and spaced apart and generally parallel horizontal lower and upper frame members. The frame members are connected at opposite ends thereof to form the rectangular frame. Each of the frame members includes a core member and a pair of sidewall members attached to opposite sides of the core member. The sheetlike wall members, preferably made of fiberboard, have an inner surface attached to the side walls of each frame member. The thin decorative sheets, preferably cloth, cover the outer surface of the wall members on each side of the panel.
In a preferred embodiment, the sidewall members include a substantially flat leg portion having an inner surface attached to the core member and an outer surface attached to the wall member. The sidewall member includes an edge portion extending laterally outward from the leg portion. Preferably, the edge portion is configured as a C-shaped channel facing inwardly away from the wall panel surface. When the frame members are assembled into a rectangular frame, the edge portions extend around the periphery of the wall panel. The sidewalls, including the edge portions, form a shallow recess on opposite sides of the panel. Each recess has a bottom surface defined by the outer surface of the leg portions. The wall members are received in the recesses on opposite sides of the panel.
In another aspect of the invention, a thin barrier sheet, or scrim, is disposed between the decorative sheet and the outer surface of the wall member as a fire blocking member. The barrier sheet preferably includes a thin aluminum foil layer laminated to a fiberglass layer.
The wall panel also includes an inner filler member disposed between the wall members. The filler member extends between the upper and lower horizontal frame members. Preferably, the inner surface of the wall members are attached to the filler member.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the sidewall members on the upper horizontal frame member extend upwardly from the upper core member to form a horizontal channel running substantially the length of the wall panel. The bottom of the channel is defined by the upper surface of the upper core member and the sides of the channel are defined by the upwardly extending sidewall members. A top cap is releasably secured to the upper frame member to cover the channel.
In one aspect of the invention, the wall panel also includes at least one vertical channel communicating with the upper horizontal channel and a bottom portion of the wall panel. Preferably, the vertical channel is defined by an inner surface of one of the vertical core members, a partition member spaced apart from the inner core surface of the vertical core member and the inner surface of the wall member. Preferably, the partition member extends between the inner surfaces of the opposing wall members and is attached to at least one of the wall members. The partition member also extends substantially between the upper and lower frame members.
In another aspect of the invention, a power distribution system is provided at the base of the wall panel. The power distribution system includes a power distribution server, including a harness and a module receptacle, which is attached to a bottom of the lower frame member. The power distribution system is adapted to be electrically connected with power distribution systems located in adjacent panels. In addition, an outlet box is attached to one of the inner surfaces of the wall members between the upper and lower frame members. The other wall member has an opening provided to allow access to the outlet box. The outlet box is electrically connected to the power distribution system with an electrical conduit disposed in the vertical channel.
In another aspect of the invention, a plastic strip is attached to the decorative sheet at each of its edges. The strip includes a first hook member that is adapted to engage the edge portion of the sidewall member. Preferably, the strip also includes a second hook member that is adapted to receive a tool member which can be used to stretch the decorative sheet between opposing frame members while simultaneously disposing the first hook member on the edge portion of the side wall.
In another aspect of the invention, wall panels placed end-to-end are attached using an upper and lower draw block that engage hanger brackets attached to the ends of the wall panels. A draw rod operably engages the draw blocks which pull the hanger brackets and corresponding panels together.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a corner post is provided for connecting two or more panels at 90xc2x0. The corner post includes an elongated tube having a pair of inwardly facing channels formed on each side of the tube. A plate member is secured inside each end of the tube; the upper plate having a threaded hole in the middle of the plate.
The corner post is provided with a height adjustable cap which includes a post member and a cover member supported by the post member. The post member threadably engages the hole in the upper plate and can be rotated to adjust the height of the cover. In this way, the cover can be raised or lowered to provide a smooth transition between adjacent wall panel top caps.
In another aspect of the invention, an outwardly facing groove is formed in each corner of the tube. A cover has diagonally oriented beaded portions. The cover is attached to the corner post by releasably engaging two of the corner grooves with the beaded portions. The post cover is used to cover those sides of the corner post not connected to a wall panel, thereby providing an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
In another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for manufacturing the vertical side frame members. In particular, the method includes providing a core member, a pair of sidewall members each having an edge portion, and a hanger bracket. The hanger bracket is attached to the core member. The core member and attached hanger bracket are then positioned in a fixture such that the hanger bracket engages a first surface of the fixture. The sidewall members are positioned in the fixture on both sides of the core member such that the edge portion of each sidewall member engages a second and third surface of the fixture, respectively, positioned predetermined distances from the first surface. The sidewall members are then attached to the core member.
A similar method is provided for making the upper and lower horizontal frame members, wherein the fixture surfaces are positioned to support the edge portion of the sidewall members and the outer surface of the core member.
A method also is provided for manufacturing the improved wall panel. In particular, one of the sheetlike wall members is placed in a fixture. The side frame members and upper and lower horizontal frame members also are positioned in the fixture. The wall member fills the recess formed by the sidewall members on one side of the rectangular frame. Adhesive is applied to one of the sidewall members and wall member before the frame is disposed on the wall member. Adhesive also is applied to both sides of the filler member. One or more partition members is adhesively attached to the inner surface of the wall member so as to form a vertical channel with the inner surface of one of the side core members. The filler member is inserted into the space formed by the frame members and the partition members. The second sheetlike wall member is then disposed in the recess on the opposite side of the frame. The wall members are attached to each frame member with mechanical fasteners. A decorative sheet and barrier sheet are secured over the outer surface of each wall member.
The present invention provides significant advantages over other wall panel systems and methods of manufacture. In particular, the three-piece frame member construction, i.e., a pair of sidewall members attached to a core member, yields a simple, inexpensive structural part that provides several advantages over roll-formed or extruded metal channels. By using a wood core member, the side wall members can be easily attached to the core with staples, rather than by welding or other more expensive methods of manufacture. Similarly, the wall members can be stapled directly to the frame members, as well as adhesively secured, so as to improve the strength of the panel. In addition, various accessories, such as the power distribution server, can be easily mounted to the bottom of the panel with wood fasteners, without providing mounting holes in the lower frame member. Moreover, the wood can be easily cut to length for each frame member, or shortened so as to provide access to the vertical channel, without wasting material or making complicated cuts or stampings in the sheet metal.
Also important, the three-piece frame member construction allows the manufacturer to provide precise dimensions between the outermost surface of the hanger bracket and the outermost surface of the side wall members. This dimension is critical when two panels are installed adjacent to each other. For example, when two panels are connected, the adjacent hanger brackets are pulled together by a wedge block, as explained below. When connected in this manner, the panel-to-panel interface, or joint between the panels, is defined by the distance between the adjacent outer surfaces of opposing edge portions covered with fabric. Thus, by maintaining the distance between the outer surface of the edge portion and the hanger bracket as a constant, the joints at each panel interface are kept constant, i.e., have the same gap between panels. Moreover, when a wall panel has a thicker fabric installed around the edge portions, the distance between the edge portion and hanger bracket can be increased so that the gap between panels, when connected, remains the same, regardless of the fabric thickness.
The vertical channel also provides significant advantages. For example, wires can be easily routed from the top of the panel to the bottom. The channel also provides ideal passage for the electrical conduit running from the outlet box installed inside the panel. In addition, because the channel is inside of the frame and adjacent to the box, rather than on the outside of the frame, the frame member does not have to be pierced in order to rout the wiring to the outlet box. Moreover, wires disposed in the channel are not exposed when the panels are disconnected and cannot therefore be caught or hooked by the panel-to-panel connectors.
The improved corner post also provides significant advantages over similar devices. For example, the corner post cover is height adjustable, so that it can be adjusted to provide a continuous line across the top of a system of panels. Moreover, the grooves provided in the corner post tube provide a simple but efficient way to attach covers, whether they be flat, or formed at 90xc2x0. As such, the orientation of the tube is irrelevant to the placement of connecting panels and/or post covers. Because the tube is symmetrical, the cover and panels can be arranged in any configuration, without having to reorient the tube member.
Yet another significant advantage is the method of fabric attachment. In particular, the double-hook strip configuration allows an installer to use a tool to install the fabric. As such, the installer can apply a considerable force to tightly stretch the fabric between opposing frame members to thereby provide a smooth and pleasing appearance. Moreover, the releasable hook allows the user to easily replace the fabric if it becomes damaged or if a color change is desired. The new fabric can be installed quickly and easily without adhesives or difficult to install elastic bands that run around the periphery of the wall panel. Indeed, adjacent panels need not even by disconnected in order to install a new sheet of fabric, thereby avoiding the task of disassembling the panels.
Finally, the wall panel construction lends itself to improved manufacturability and overall quality. Most importantly, as described above, each frame member can be made with extremely tight tolerances so that the gap between panels is maintained as a constant when the wall panels are assembled as a system. Moreover, by locating the frame members to outside dimensions in the fixture, the overall panel construction is improved by providing extremely tight tolerances for the height and width of each panel. The improved quality associated with this method of manufacture in turn facilitates and eases installation of the panels while providing an improved overall look for the system.
The present invention, together with further objects and advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.